Yummy Yaoi
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of unrelated one shots with the pairings of: Neville/Harry, Severus/Harry and Severus/Neville/Harry. Contains adult stuff so no flames as you've been warned! Always completed as its all one shots!
1. Broken, Mended, Broken, Loved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or do I make any money for writing these fics.**

**Written for **_**Haunt_of_twilight and BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath as a Valentine's Day present.**_

**Broken, Mended, Broken, loved**

**The great and brilliant **_**BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath beta'ed this!**_

"Harry, please," Draco cried out as Harry backed away from him, "I don't love her!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his now ex-lover, the scene before him made Draco's words false.

"Drakey darling, what's wrong? Now that Potter knows you don't have to pretend not to love me," giggled Pansy Parkinson as she all but wrapped herself around Draco like a snake.

"Parkinson, I don't love you," Draco cried out causing hope to appear in Harry's heart only for it go come crashing down with Draco's next words, "I don't love Harry either, I only want him for his money, like I want you!"

At that Draco paled as he faced two very mad people.

"So you were only after us for our money then. I mean with the war and Dark Lord before Potter killed him last year huh?" Pansy said as her personality did a total 180.

Pansy then reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a potion vile and held it up.

"What's that?" Draco demanded as he and Harry looked at the vile in Pansy's hand, "It can't be that potion...can it?"

Pansy angrily nodded her head, "Veritaserum imagine my shock when Professor Snape, Longbottom and Granger approached me."

"Oh no," Harry moaned out as tears began to run down his face, "Draco, please, tell me it's not true, that Neville was wrong, right? Your...not..."

Draco looked away, "The Malfoy's are as rich as the Weasley's now, what with having to pay the fines because of my families so called 'war crimes' and so..."

"You courted us at the same time, not putting your eggs all in one basket, then you married one of us so you could get rid of the money issues that your family is having," Pansy all but snarled.

Draco looked away, not able to look either Harry nor Pansy in the eye.

"What a Valentine's Day this turned out to be," Harry's watery filled voice reached Draco's ears, causing him to flinch, "And here I thought that this Valentine's Day would be different."

"Come on Harry," Pansy said as she took Harry by the wrist, "Let's go and find Professor Snape, Longbottom and Granger, we should thank them."

"You're right," Harry said as he wiped away his tears and allowed Pansy to pull him, "How are we going to find them?"

"I'm not sure," Pansy said as she lead them away from Draco and towards Professor Snape's area of the dungeons, "I don't know where they are, any ideas?"

"We know," a voice came from the shadows causing both Harry and Pansy to jump.

Quickly turning around Harry felt Neville's and Severus' lips on his body while Pansy felt Hermione's lips on her own.

As Harry and Pansy allowed their heart to heal they both thought, 'Maybe this Valentine's Day won't be so bad after all.'

**The End.**

**This fic will be a collection of unrelated fic's that is have the pairings of: Neville/Harry, Severus/Harry or Severus/Neville/Harry. These fic's will not be linked or anything together, I'll also always have this fic always put as 'completed' as it technically is as its all one shots and all.**


	2. Never Give Up Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Yugioh, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for you, BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath!**

**Never Give Up Hope**

"Don't give up!" a strong and determined voice called out from the stands.

Everyone freeze and looked up to where the voice had come from, it was as if time had frozen in place.

In the stands stood a petite male with female features. He had a soft but strong look to him. His emerald eyes burning with passion and love. The wind came from an open window, moving his ankle length black hair to revival a pair of pointed ears and a lightning bolt scar.

"Keep going!" the elf like male cried out, "Don't forget what our fighting for!"

The two duellist down in the arena turned and looked at each other.

"I take it you know him?" the female blond haired duellist asked her opponent, "And from his words it seems your fighting for something more than just to defeat me, Mai Valentines."

Neville looked up at his opponent with a look that relived the elfin boy, "My Harry's right, I won't give up!"

Mai and the crowd could only watch on as Neville turned the duel around, Neville went from being used to wipe the floor to the one using Mai to wipe the floor. The duel was over in a flash.

"Love, I did it!" Neville cried out over the cheers and cries of shock, "I did it Harry!"

That day when Mai Valentines lost and Neville won was a day in history. Mai became stronger while Neville and Harry grew closer, broke away from those who meant to control them and gained their own life. They had not only won the duel, they had won so much more.

**The End.**


	3. A Kinky Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A Kinky Time**

"Come on," Neville said with doe like eyes at Severus, "It'll be fun, Harry's overworked as it is so we'll be killing two birds with one stone this way."

"That is beside the point," Severus said dryly as he looked down at Neville, "And just how did you manage to get into my private quarters after I changed the password?"

Neville gave a smirk from his spot on the floor by the fire, "The painting that guards your entrance knows me and Harry, and he allowed me in with no problems at all!"

"Just my luck," Severus said with a grumble, "Now then, just what is your plan to get us more sex and Harry to relax more?"

Neville looked at Severus with wide eyes, "You weren't listening!"

Severus simply shrugged his shoulders, a small smile played on his face as Neville started to mutter about ungrateful mates to a plant.

*****Some time later with Harry*****

"I'm back," Harry called out tiredly as he entered his lovers private rooms, "You guys wouldn't believe the chaos that's going on out there because of this Easter."

Harry walked into the living room and placed his school bag down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, looking around the room he allowed a frown to show itself as he noticed how empty it seemed to be.

"Sev? Nev?" Harry called out as he looked around the different rooms, "Where are you guys? I thought you two said you'd be here when I got back?"

A dark voice came from behind Harry as he stood outside of the bedroom he and his two lovers shared.

"Oh but my Easter Bunny we are and we've been waiting for you," a voice came as Harry found a pair of arms wrap around him tightly and drag him into the bedroom.

"Let me go! What's going on?" Harry yelled out as he tried to get free, only to stop at the sight he saw, "Sev, hun?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a black Easter Bunny costume for?"

"Neville."

"Ah."

"Come on guys! It's Easter!" Nevile said as he punched the air happily, "Let's celebrate it our own way!"

"...Neville?" Harry asked once again with wide eyes.

Neville gave a sigh, "I'm dressed up as a Easter Duckling love."

"I thought by the end of this Harry would be the one as an Easter Duckling," Severus said as he brought his wand out, gave it a wave, and the three of them now stood naked, "Much better, now the fun can begin."

"Fun?" Neville said with a gulp as Harry clinnged to Neville, "Why are you looking at us like that Sev?"

"Oh don't worry my loves," Severus said as he swopped down on them like an advancing bat, "You'll both like what I'm about to do to you...you'll like it a lot."

*****A few minutes later*****

"Sev," Neville moaned as he struggled against the ropes, "Was it really needed to tie me up too?"

"Oh yes," Severus said with a lick of his lips, "You see while you were busy getting Harry I prepared a little surprise…"

"A little surprise?" Harry and Neville said at the same time, their eyes flew down to the two boxes that were in Severus' hands.

"What's that?" Harry said nervously as his gaze never left Severus' hands.

"Don't you worry my little kitten," Severus said as he gave Harry a passionate kiss, "Nothing bad will happen, remember?"

Harry nodded his head, his lovers had promised him to never do anything that he wasn't comfortable with which Harry appreciated due to the abuse of the Durseyls.

"Anyway, you'll be helping me out in a bit," Severus said with a smirk as he flicked his wand causing both younger males to give a moan as a cold and wet feeling wrapped around inside of them, in preparation.

"Help?" Harry said as he bite his lip nervously.

"Hey, what about me?" Neville said with a pout, "This was my idea."

"Oh don't worry," Severus said with a grin as he placed the boxes down on the bed in front of his tied up lovers, "You definitely won't be forgotten."

And with that Severus allowed Harry and Neville to see just what he had been hiding in the boxes. Inside the boxes was two bunny shaped toys.

"Happy Easter," Severus said with a smirk as he took out the bunny toys and placed one inside of Neville and the other inside of Harry, "I hope you like your little Easter present from me, they're made of chocolate you know. Got to love magic."

Both Neville and Harry gave a groan as they felt the bunny inside of them moving thanks to Severus'.

"Sev!" Harry cried out as he felt Severus' other hand start to pump him.

"Hush my sweet," Severus said as he gave Harry's manhood a lick, "Let it out, relax love."

And if by magic Harry came all over Severus' hand.

"Sev," Harry said breathlessly as Severus waved his wand and Harry became free, "Whatever will you think of next?"

Severus gave a smirk as he drew Harry in close, "We'll have to see my kitten," and with that Severus placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips.

"Hey! What about me?" Neville cried out from his spot on the bed, "I'm still tied up here and hard as a rock!"

"Harry, would you like to help me?" Severus said with a smirk as he watched the drool worthy sight of Harry happily eating the chocolate bunny toy that had been used on him moments before.

Harry nodded his head happily, the chocolate bunny in his mouth, making Severus give a chuckle.

"Alright then," Severus said once Harry had finished his treat, "Let's show Neville here what happens when he tries to trick us."

Neville gave a groan of delight and panic as his two lovers advanced on him, lust and love mixed in their eyes...it was going to be time before Neville would be getting out of the ropes...through Neville couldn't find himself complaining.

**The End.**


	4. I Don't Think So

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money or have any rights to Harry Potter or writing these fic's.**

**I Don't Think So**

"Concentrate Harry," Hermione said as they walked out into the school grounds, "What would you get if you mixed-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Draco said as he stood in front of them, "But I would like to have a few words with Ha-Potter here."

"I've already told you Malfoy," Harry said with a glare, "I know you've come into your inheritance as a Veela and mine as a Dark Elf, I know all about Magical Creature's and mates and as such I know that I'm NOT your mate!"

"Oh my beloved is just playing hard to get," Draco said as he swept Harry up into his arms, "My little elf is shy but I'll change that when I get him in bed..."

Hermione went bright red at Draco's words while trying to hold back Ron who seemed to be doing a very good impression of a fire breathing dragon.

"I'm not your mate," Harry said, his voice blank and level, "When will you ever get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not your mate! I'm already taken!"

"...Taken?..." the voices of Hermione, Draco and Ron echoed out like a parrot, "When?"

Harry gave a glare at Draco, "I found my mate, my mates a dominate male and has an Elemental Ability with the earth like plants, flowers, the ground and such. I know you're not my mate Malfoy because I've already found mine and we've bonded."

The pairs of wide eyes stared at Harry in surprise.

"NOOOO! Not my Harry! Draco wailed as he hugged Harry closely, "Who is this evil male who has tricked you so evilly?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he allowed a smile to bloom on his face as he spotted a certain male making his way towards them.

"...Draco?" Harry said slowly causing the blond Veela to freeze, "Want to see something...interesting that I can do?"

Blood rushed to Draco's face as he nodded.

The next thing anyone knew was that Draco was down on the floor clutching his crown jewels as he turned into a human ball and whimpering while Harry and Neville was currently making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Well that's the end of that," Hermione said as she looked between Harry and Neville, "You going to stop doing this to Harry now Malfoy...Malfoy?"

Gaining no answer from the blond Hermione quickly turned around only to find...

...Draco and Ron in a major make out session.

**The End.**


	5. A Dark Lord and his Death Eater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me.**

**Written for a tenshi!**

**A Dark Lord and his Death Eater**

Harry gazed up into his partner's eyes, "Why won't you tell me who you are?"

Harry waited for an answer as he looked up at his partner, who much to his amusement was dressed up as a Death Eater only there mask was cut in half to allow them to eat and drink easily.

"That is not the rules of this ball," the masked male said as he stroked Harry's hair, "You'll have to wait until the witching hour to find out."

Harry gave a pout as he leant into the male's artist like hands, "But-"

The Death Eater smirked, "And I am your loyal Death Eater, oh my wonderfully cute Dark Lord."

Harry blushed bright red, "It was my friend's idea, they're twins and..."

"Well I still say you have the perfect costume for what I'm about to do to you," the Death Eater purred to the mini Dark Lord.

"Oh?" Squeaked Harry with wide eyes, "And what is that?"

Harry could see the smirk planning on the man's lips.

"Why I will do what all Death Eaters do My Lord," the Death Eater said with a mixture of playfulness and lust as he got down on one knee, "I think I'll worship you."

"...Wor...worship me?" a red faced Harry said as he looked straight ahead, not noticing when the Death Eater swung him up into his arms.

"That's right," the Death Eater said as they walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the many stares of shock and surprise, "I've got to give your body the proper attention after don't I?"

Harry let out a groan, if possible he would have gone an even brighter red, "But...I have a lover, I don't want to..."

"He won't think anything of the sort," the Death Eater said as they walked down the last part of the hallway and into the dungeons, "Now then my little Dark Lord, can we drop this game of yours for the real fun to begin?"

Harry turned and looked at his 'Death Eater' with a pout on his face, "Ruin all the fun why don't you," Harry gave another pout, "You better make up for this my loyal Death Eater Severus!"

The Death Eater, now known as Severus Snape, let out a laugh, "Oh I will my little Dark Lord, I will."

"And another thing," Harry said with a pout as they entered Severus' chambers, "I'm not little!"

Severus gave a growl as he felt Harry hit his bum in a playful manner, "I'd watch what you do my love or you'll be in for a night you'll never forget."

"Good!" Harry said with a cheeky grin, "Maybe we'll forget all those horrible past Halloween's and fill it with lots of hot steamy men sex!"

Severus felt a tent grow in his trousers, "Harry, as much as I love you at least allow me to get to the bed or you'll find yourself taken on the sofa."

"Bouncy," Harry said with a grin as they walked past said sofa and into the bedroom, "Last time was fun, want to try it out again."

The next thing Harry knew was that he was naked, lying on the bed with a VERY horney Severus, also naked, on top of him.

"My little imp needs to be punished it seems," Severus growled out as he gave one of Harry's nipples a light touch making the smaller male moan in pleasure, "Oh what should I do? Should I play with my prize or should I claim it right away? I wonder...what do you think my pet?"

Harry gave a moan as he tried, and failed, to create friction between himself and Severus, "Sev, please, I..."

"What is it that you want my Lord," Severus purred out as he traced random patterns on Harry's bear skin causing the smaller to moan, "What is it that my little Lord requires of his loyal Death Eater?"

Harry gave a mixture of a lustful moan and a glare, "Get on with it, please…"

Severus allowed a wide smirk to appear on his face, "Seems I've still got the touch, I was wondering if it'd been too long."

Harry gave a soft snort at his lovers words, "Sev, we only had sex this morning, so stop with the full business and get in me al- AHHH! Sev!"

Severus had quickly used a spell to repair Harry and quickly entered Harry whole.

"To much talk," Severus said as he moved himself all of the way into Harry.

Harry only answered with a moan of pure pleasure as his lover moved in and out of him.

"Sev," Harry moaned as he gripped the sheets tightly, "Fucking hell Sev…."

Severus couldn't help but answer Harry's praise with a small smirk and a suck on Harry's ear lobe causing the other male to moan in pleasure.

"Mine, my Harry, my Lord," Severus said as he moved faster and faster, "Mine, no one else, all mine."

Harry gave a groan as he started to see stars dancing in his vision due to the amount of pure pleasures Severus was giving him. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he felt Severus' hand wrap around his neglected manhood and start to pump in time with his movements.

"Like that my little pet?" Severus all but purred into Harry's ears causing Severus to smirk, "I'll take that as a yes then…"

With that Severus speed up, both feeling their climax come closer.

"SEVERUS!" Harry cried out as he came all over Severus' chest.

Severus gave a grunt as he felt himself come in Harry, "Um, so damn tight you are my Harry, so prefect."

After they had both come they laid on the bed for a while, Severus still inside of Harry.

"Ready for round two?" Severus suddenly asked causing Harry to let out a groan.

"Sev, you're going to be the death of me tonight," Harry groaned out tiredly only to go bright red as Severus' hand found its way to his stomach.

"Oh no my Lord," Severus said lustfully as his hand rested on Harry's stomach lightly, "I've got other plans for us."

**The End.**


End file.
